thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Arbiter (R.G.L.)
The Arbiter (also known as R.G.L.) is a human who lives in a reality in 1904. He possesses information about the Arkn and Dekn, as well as vital instructions for the Guarded Humans of the Arknangels. He is the purported author of The Lost Chronicles of R.G.L. History Early Life R.G.L. was born October 24th, 1804 in a small town in Norway, near the border of Sweden. His parents, Hannah and Joshua, raised him to be a good and decent individual."August 5th, 1904", The Lost Chronicles of R.G.L. Despite this, he was a loner, and often had difficulty fitting in and being liked. He envied his half brother, who possessed their mother's kind, accepting, and loving nature and made friends easily."August 7th, 1904", TLC of R.G.L. Hannah and Joshua were devout Catholics, and instructed their sons in the ways of the faith. R.G.L. was fascinated by stories of angels and demons interacting with humanity; he became convinced that angels had produced offspring with humans, and that their descendants still walked the Earth, hidden in plain sight."August 5th, 1904", TLC of R.G.L. As an adult, R.G.L. discovered that his childhood beliefs about angel-human hybrids were true. He came to learn the names of the Arkn and the Dekn, as well as their history with humanity; he learned that the Arkn "guarded" over humans, and that humanity was caught in the middle of a war between the two races. He also discovered that he himself was descended from both Arkn and Dekn, making him truly Neutral in the conflict" August 5th, 1904", TLC of R.G.L.. (While it is uncertain how he learned of these things, he may have been contacted by a supposed Guardian Arkn at some point.) R.G.L. eventually discovered that because of his inhuman blood, he possessed certain special abilities; namely, he was able to bend reality so that he could see (and send objects into) the future of his timeline. Unfortunately, this knowledge came at a great price: his existence was brought to the attention of both the Arkn and the Dekn, who saw humans with non-human blood as "abominations". It is hinted that this resulted in tragedy for R.G.L.; however, nothing further is known about this. Later Adult Life During the summer of 1904, when he was nearing 100 years old, R.G.L. witnessed the fates of four human Arknangels living in twenty-first century America. He realized that the Arkn and Dekn were gathering warriors for a future battle, and that he would be long dead by the time those events occurred. Nevertheless, he believed it was his responsibility to get his message to the Arknangels. While staying in London in early August, R.G.L. began to write the first of a series of documents revealing everything he knew about non-humans, the War, humanity, and the Arknangels. Due to his past dealings with the Arkn and Dekn, he was forced to disguise his identity, adopting the pen name "The Arbiter"."August 5th, 1904", TLC of R.G.L. R.G.L. soon realized that he had been found by a Dekn belonging to a group known as "The Association". After finishing his first document, he fled to Bordeaux, France, where his half brother ran a bakery with his wife and two children."August 7th, 1904", TLC of R.G.L. A mere two days later, however, R.G.L. discovered that the Dekn had followed him; knowing that his presence put his brother's family in danger, he once again fled the country (after completing his second document on August 7th). R.G.L. traveled to America, where he planned to meet with an entity known as "The Guilded One". This aggressive being, which went by the name Malek, had contacted him, claiming that it had been cast aside and rejected by its peers (much like half-blooded humans) and that it could help him. R.G.L. made his way to the small Connecticut town of New London, where he took a room in a hotel. There, he published his third document, in which he addressed three of the four Arknangels. First, he spoke to "Michael", an Arkn-blooded individual who would be manipulated into seeing "the darkness" as “holy” or “good”. R.G.L. warned Michael that siding with either the Arkn or Dekn would lead to death, and that the only way to win was to remain neutral. Next, R.G.L. wrote to "Gabriel", informing him that his friend was being controlled and manipulated by the Dekn and that he must save him. He stated that Gabriel and Michael had the purest bloodlines of any humans descended from Arkn, and that they were destined to go down one of two paths: remain neutral and bring a period of peace to the world, or take opposites sides in the War and bring unimaginable destruction and pain (and that as such, they must make their decisions carefully). Finally, R.G.L. wrote to "Alex", informing him that he had the power to take back control of his body from Malek (as Malek's fragmented being allowed for weaknesses to be visible); he urged Alex to meld his consciousness together with Malek's, and work together with him as one being ― warning him that otherwise, Malek's actions would have dire consequences for them both. After meeting with Malek, R.G.L. soon discovered that the being was malicious, and intended to use his powers to reunite its scattered fragments. His final correspondence, written September 6th, 1904, terminated abruptly as Malek caught up with him."September 6th, 1904", [[The Lost Chronicles of R.G.L.|''TLC of R.G.L.]] R.G.L.'s fate after this is uncertain; however, it is presumed that he was killed. Notes and Trivia * R.G.L. shares a nickname with the author of the blog in which he appears. * "Arbiter" means a person who settles (or has ultimate authority in) a dispute. * R.G.L. is one of two humans hinted to have been killed by Malek. (Malek may also have killed Mr. and Mrs. Winter in Alex Prime's timeline.) * R.G.L. is hinted to be the ancestor of one of the human Arknangels. The most likely candidate is Tobias Kestler: R.G.L. is descended from both Arkn and Dekn (which Raphael also is), his mother was named "Hannah" (which is also the name of Tobias and Tobit's mother), and Malek claimed he possessed "certain abilities" that it believed could help unite its fragments (which Raguel also unsuccessfully asks Raphael to help him do, hinting that R.G.L. might have healing powers of some sort). Furthermore, R.G.L. gives advice to Gabriel, Alex, and Michael, but not Tobias (hinting that they knew Toby would have his same Guardian Arkn in time). ** It is also possible that R.G.L. is an ancestor of Gabriel Holden. In addition to being created by the same author (and sharing his nickname), his first two initials are same ones Raziel uses after his convergence ('R'aziel '''G'abriel Holden). He also states that he has a half-brother who lives in France, which is where Gabriel Holden's ancestors, Céline and Geoffroy''' '''Holdén, lived (hinting that R.G.L. could be either the ancestor who was rescued by Arix, or his descendant). References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Arknza Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Characters (Universe A)